Summer Days
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Who Gets Together,Who Stays Just Friends? Who Brakes Up And Who Makes Up? All In One Summer!
1. Truth or Dare

One raining afternoon in the Seville residents the boys were in the living room watching Meerkat manor.

"Am bored" Alvin said while lying upside down on the couch.

"We are all bored Alvin it raining outside" Simon said irritated.

"We can see that Simon" Alvin said while rolling his eyes.

"Well if your so bored whole don't you pick a game we can play" Simon said.

"What game?" Alvin asked

. "I don't know you are the fun one pick something".

"Ok ok umm how about … truth or dare."

"Oh no no no no I refuse" Simon said shaking his head

"Oh come on Simon it could be fun" Theodore said with excitement .

"Yeah is Theo is right what could go wrong?" Alvin said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright but if where get in trouble for anything don't look at me".

"Yeah yeah yeah am going to get the girls to see if they would like to join us". Alvin said while hoping off the chair heading to the girls room.

Meanwhile the girls were in their own room. Dave got a separate room for the girls he felt they need privacy. There room had their signature colors Eleanor on the left with lime green Brittany in the middle with pink and Jeanette on the right with purple. In the girls room the girls were giggling and talking about girls stuff. As usual Brittany was talking about how pretty she is.

"Am I pretty?" Brittany said while looking and striking poses in her vanity mirror.

"Yes" Eleanor said while giggling at how silly her sister was being.

"Am I stunning" Brittany said while holding up her pick digital camera to take picture of herself.

"Of course you are" Jeanette said while laughing and cleaning her glasses.

"Am I breathing taking, memorizing, ravishing" Brittany said while walking and to her sisters.

They both laugh and said without a doubt.

"Am I gorgeous wait no drop dead gorgeous" Brittany said while dropping to the ground and playing dead.

"Oh no" Jeanette and Eleanor said while laughing "she dead how we do save her".

"I don't know Ellie but maybe we can tickle her that might help."

"Wait no" Brittany said picking her head up off the ground.

It was too late she was dying of laughter. "Guys….hahaha stop…. Hahaha".

Once they stop they all were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ugh you guys play to much" Brittany said smiling. "

"Oh really" Eleanor said giving Jeanette a wink.

"Yes you do" Brittany said while about to get up but Eleanor and Jeanette pulled her down and starts ticking again.

They were interrupted when Alvin walking in to the room. "Hey guys don't mean to ruin your fun but me and the fellas are about to ply truth or dare wanna come?".

"Sure" they all said at one time.

All 6 chipmunks got in a circle and spin the bottle. "Ok" Alvin said with a mischievous grin "Simon truth or dare"

"um dare" Simon wanted to do something different so he chose dare

" Ok tell and kiss your crush on the cheek"

"WHAT! Am not doing that".

"you have to it's truth or dare".

"Fine" Simon said "Jeanette" and went up and kissed her cheek. Everybody was looking at her as she blushes like crazy.

"Theodore truth or dare" Simon asked.

"um dare."

"Ask Eleanor out on a date".

"Ok but she will probably said no anyway" Theodore made his way over to Eleanor.

"Hey Eleanor …. Would you go like to go out some time?"

"I would love to"

"Ok" and he made back to his sit and getting smiles from everyone.

"Ok Alvin truth or dare" Theodore began.

"Dare" Alvin say confidently.

"Alright I dare you to-" before Theodore can finish Simon whispered something in this ear."Ok I dare you to kiss Brittany on the lips for 10 seconds".

Both Alvin's and Brittany's eyes got wide and blush a bit. "No am not doing that"

"what you are scared" Simon said mocking him

"no it just…. Well"

"Well what? It the rules"

"fine" he crawled over to Brittany and he looked into her icy blue eyes that made him melt and crashed his lips onto hers. When they were kissing they felt a flow of electricity in their bodies. Both didn't want to let go. They wanted to feel this feeling forever. Alvin licked Brittany's lips seeking for an entrance. Brittany parted her lips to allow access. They were rolling round tongue to tongue. Once ten seconds were up they keep their lips locked. The four remaining chipmunks tried to get their attention but no success; they both were in la la land. After a minute the 2 chipmunks were still going at it when the front door swung open. "ALVIN!"

A few hours later the boys and girls were in their room. In the boys room Simon said Alvin "So when are you going to asked Brittany out"

"What?" Alvin asked in disbelief.  
"You heard me" Simon smirked.

"Why would I do that" Alvin said not wanting to look at his brother.

"Because you like her" Theodore said while eating a candy bar.

"I don't I only kissed her cause it was dare" Alvin said not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Denial is just not a river in Egypt." Simon said matter-of-fact.

"Whatever am going downstairs "Alvin knew he didn't just like Brittany he was in love with her. Why can't he just tell her? It was rejection if he got rejected by the one he love deeply ,it would crush his tiny heart.

In the girls room the girls were talking about the same thing.

"Brittany I can tell you like Alvin and that he likes you." Jeanette said while grinning

"Hey so I like Alvin but that doesn't mean he likes me" Brittany frowned

"Brittany if you saw the way he looks at you, I can tell." Eleanor cut in.

"Yeah right" Brittany scoffed.

"Britt all you have to do is tell him how you feel" Jeanette examine

"WHAT! Am not doing that!" Brittany yelled and look at her like she was crazy.

"Fine Britt if you don't want love."

"Well how about you tell Simon huh?" Brittany knew her weak spot.

"That d-different" Jeannette stuttered.

"How?" Brittany continued to make her squirm.

"Well um" Jeanette sweated.

"Well hum?" Brittany smirked

"I just…" Jeannette looked the floor.

"Yep that what I thought am going to do redo my hair." While Brittany was at her vanity mirror she was thinking. Why doesn't he ask me out? Am I not pretty? Does he even like me? Well the way he kissed he seemed like it well. Well maybe I can make him like. With that on mind she did a little makeover.

By dinner time Dave and the 5 chipmunks made their way to the dinner table. "Hey were Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know" Jeanette said.

As if on cue Brittany strutted her way to the table. She curled her hair and put into its usual ponytail, she wore her rip jeans with bleach splats on them and a yellow shirt with Brittany on it in black letters and her makeup complement her icy blue eyes. Alvin's eyes shot out of his head when he saw her. When everybody saw the way Alvin looked at Brittany they couldn't help but to bust out laughing. Alvin blushed at this.

Jeanette whispered to Simon "they are so in love".

Simon looked at her and said "oh yeah"


	2. Almost Shocking

They next day Brittany was walking in deep thought about Alvin and their kiss. She did a have strong feeling for Alvin but she still didn't know if he felt the same. She finally looked up see just in their room Jeanette was messing with a light bulb.

"Huh Jeanette what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

Big mistake.

"Oh good Brittany you're here I need some help can you hold these red and blue wires?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany looked at Jeanette weirdly and took the wires. "Again, what are you doing?"

"Just doing a little experiment….. Britt can you connect those two wires"

"Umm Jeanette I might not be the smart one but I watch enough TV to know that the red and blue wires together are never good"

"Brittany their special wires nothing bad is going to happen and plus that TV" Jeanette smiled.

"Ok" Brittany hesitated but she connect the wires as soon as they touched electric filled the pink clad chipmunks small form. "AAAHHHHHHH"

The others chipmunks heard the scream and ran to the sources. When they got to the Chipettes room they all stood shock. Brittany was shaking with her hair all puffy and electric shock dance on top of her whole body. Her ice blue eyes were wide. Jeanette stood on the side of her with her eyes wide and hands coving her mouth.

"What happen?" Alvin asked.

Nobody said anything.

"I'm so sorry Brittany" Jeanette said coming out of her shock. "Are you ok?"

"D-do I lo-ok ok" Brittany twitched.

"So what exactly happen?" Simon asked this time.

"Well you see I kind of shocked Brittany hehe" Jeanette said looking back at Brittany nervously.

"KIND OF?" Brittany said getting her voice back but still shaking a bit.

"Ok I did sorry….but a least you're not dead" Jeanette said.

Brittany shot Jeanette a glare and touched her arm. Jeanette instantly jerked away "Ouch" Jeanette pouted the rest let out a giggle.

Brittany just shrugged and walked away.

Later that day Brittany felt a little better but was still shaking slightly. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Brittany you are shaking like a Chihuahua" Eleanor laughed as did everyone else.

"It not my fault" Brittany said glaring at Jeanette.

"I said was sorry" Jeanette sighed.

"Whatever" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Britt to you need a blanket?" Alvin asked.

Sure Alvin" Brittany smiled.

Alvin went to the bedroom to get a blanket and came back to but it around Brittany. He got under there with ant turned to her.

"So who did it feel" Alvin asked

"How did what feel?" Brittany said confused

"Being shocked"

"Like fire burning though our whole body"

"Ouch" Alvin said

"Yep and you can blame Jeanette" Brittany said and shot a look at Jeanette's way.

"Brittany!" Jeanette said.

"Whatever" Brittany sighed.

"Aww poor Brittany" Alvin said while patting Brittany on the head.

"Am not a dog Alvin" Brittany said jokingly.

"You're shaking like one" Alvin chuckled.

"Aww look at the happy couple" Simon teased.

"We are not a couple" Alvin and Brittany shouted while blushing hard.

"Yeah ok" Simon teased again.


End file.
